<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morgo's Betrayal by MorganaGreenleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100107">Morgo's Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaGreenleaf/pseuds/MorganaGreenleaf'>MorganaGreenleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I can't think of tags, Silmarillion AU, The Silmarillion - Freeform, morgoth betrays ungoliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaGreenleaf/pseuds/MorganaGreenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of part of the Silmarillion - the bit where Morgoth betrays Ungoliant. Morgo is Morgoth and Golia is Ungoliant and the rest are original characters, apart from the Vala(r), who aren't really in this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morgo's Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a school assignment, and it's just a vignette. </p>
<p> Most of the names of the ocs are from Sindarin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Before</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>Morgo took Golia to the </em>Cuil Calad <em>(tree of life), and persuaded her to suck the Light out of it, to give her more power. She was unique in her bloodline-millennia ago the Vala Aull had mated with a human girl, and since then the bloodline had carried his power, although it was watered down over the generations. This allowed her to bear the Light of the Vala, who were Morgo’s enemies. He believed them to be evil and made it his quest to destroy them. However, he knew that he was not powerful enough to defeat them, so he managed to get Golia to help him. He promised her riches, and revenge. The leader of his armies, Naura, agreed to meet with his host at the Hills of Emryn. However, Naura’s forces were waylaid at Amberlyn by Lord Gweth. Naura slaughtered them all, and captured Lord Gweth. This meant they were two days late to the agreed meeting point. Golia and Morgo had to wait.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>After</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll be another two days before they meet us,” said Morgo, sitting down beside Golia, “And they’ve captured Lord Gweth, an ally of the Vala.”</p>
<p>“Lord Gweth!” exclaimed Golia, “Why! He’s a good man. I stayed with his daughter for a year. He wouldn’t be with the Vala!”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so,” said Morgo, “And I must ask you not to go near him. We need him for information, and as a hostage, and I don’t want any lingering affection to get in the way of that.”</p>
<p>Golia could feel the Light surging to her fingertips, ready to blast Morgo to oblivion. She quelled it, after all, Morgo had saved her from the Valrin, after they killed her sister. He had offered her a chance at revenge. He had helped her with her destiny, to carry the Light. She could listen to him on this. Trust his judgement. At least for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Naura and the army arrived at the Hills of Emryn, they had a jail cart that they were keeping Lord Gweth in. Morgo went there immediately, and although Golia was on the other side of the army camp, she could hear his screams floating in the wind, shattering the peace. Finally, close to dusk, they stopped. She made her way to Morgo’s tent, where he and Naura were talking over their new information.</p>
<p>“Why did you do that to him?” asked Golia, tears springing to her eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s working with the Vala. And that means he’s helping them get dominion over humanity. And he’s also fairly close to them, so he’ll know a lot.”</p>
<p>“I find it hard to believe that he’d work with such an evil force. I’m going to talk to him,” stated Golia.</p>
<p>Morgo went to stop her, but he came up with a better plan. So he let her storm down the hill, down to the tent Gweth was sitting in. She flung the flap of the tent open, and strode inside, and crouched down in front of where he was sitting, chained to the centre pole.</p>
<p>“Gweth?” she said, tentatively.</p>
<p>His eyes flew open, and he blinked a few times. His eyes scoured her face.</p>
<p>“Golia?” he asked, shocked, “What are you doing with these people? Morgo seeks to enslave all life to him, and Naura is a warmongering maniac.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” asked Golia, “The Valrin killed my sister. They tried to kill me. Morgo <em>saved </em>me. He’s given me great power. And with it, I can defeat the Vala, free the land from their tyranny, and get my revenge.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” asked Golia, “The Valrin killed my sister. They tried to kill me. Morgo <em>saved </em>me. He’s given me great power. And with it, I can defeat the Vala, free the land from their tyranny, and get my revenge.”</p>
<p>Gweth shook his head. "No, no, no, Golia, don't you see? Every despicable act he's told you the Vala or the Valrin did, <em>he </em>did. He's manipulating you! He wants you on his side because you're so powerful!"</p>
<p>Golia shook her head, stood, and left the tent. Morgo was standing outside.</p>
<p>"Were you eavesdropping?" asked Golia, shocked.</p>
<p>"You were talking to <em>my </em>prisoner," snapped Morgo.</p>
<p>Golia turned away, and ran down the hill. Morgo followed her as she stormed into the forest, and slumped onto a fallen log in a clearing.</p>
<p>"Is it true? What he said?" Golia asked, staring up at him. Tears glistened in her eyes. Morgo silently debated whether to tell her the truth, or to continue stringing in her along.</p>
<p>"Is it?" she asked, more forcefully this time. Morgo sighed.</p>
<p>"It is, isn't it?" she said. "Otherwise you'd tell me."</p>
<p>"I suppose you'd have worked it out sooner or later. Yes, I lied. The damage I told you the Vala did, <em> I </em>did. The Valrin didn't kill your sister. <em>I </em>did. I had to turn you against them somehow. I needed you under my control."</p>
<p>Golia stared at him, horrified.</p>
<p>"You didn't!" she said, shocked.</p>
<p>"I did. And I enjoyed every second of it," he said, grinning evilly. Golia gasped.</p>
<p>"I WILL KILL YOU!" she shrieked. She ran at him, kicking and scratching wildly. He easily pulled her off, and pinned her to the ground. She pushed and pushed against him, but to no avail.</p>
<p>"I would have thought you'd at least have a <em>little </em>more common sense. Attacking me, <em>me, </em>with nothing. No weapon. Just animalistic scratching. Not effective in the slightest.</p>
<p>And since you've <em>finally </em>worked out my plans, I guess I'll just have to use magic to control you. Maybe I shouldn't have killed your sister. She'd have made a great hostage."</p>
<p>Golia snarled at him. Morgo laughed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" he crooned, "Missing your little sis?"</p>
<p>"Don't you <em>dare,</em>" she spat, "<em>ever </em>mention my sister. You had your soldiers murder her to further your quest to rule our world."</p>
<p>"I'll say whatever I like about her," Morgo said.</p>
<p>Golia squirmed under him, trying to get free. Morgo laughed.</p>
<p>"It's useless, you silly girl. I was once a Vala, before they cast me out. And now I am powerful than they can dream of. And with you under my control, there will be nothing to stop me."</p>
<p>Golia shifted suddenly, drawing a knife from her boot, and stabbed it into his side. Morgo let out a small yell, then laughed.</p>
<p>"Were you not listening to me?" he asked, "I'm <em>more powerful </em>than the Vala. Only very powerful magic can kill me."</p>
<p>"Then - I'll - just - need - to - use - powerful - magic," Golia grunted. She clenched her fists, and slowly, they began to glow.</p>
<p>"You know, I've barely taught you anything," Morgo said, "Only how to summon your new magic. Not how to wield it. I'm not stupid, not like you. You seriously believed me? I’m an excellent con-artist, yes, but seriously? You believed the Vala would destroy their beloved creations? They may be evil, but they’re also arrogant. They’d never admit they created something flawed.”</p>
<p>“But you would?” Golia sneered.</p>
<p>“I haven’t created anything flawed, so I don’t need to,” Morgo said, confidently. Golia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re describing yourself more then you are them,” Golia said, and the glowing grew brighter.</p>
<p>Morgo ignored her words, and instead focused on her hands. “Golia,” Morgo warned, “If you draw up your magic and don’t release it, you could kill yourself. And I’ll remind you, you don’t know how to release it. You’ll kill yourself.”</p>
<p>“At least – you – won’t use me to – kill – everyone,” panted Golia. Morgo watched in horror as she drew more and more magic, as her arms, then torso, then full body glowed with brilliant white light. She was showing no signs of stopping, so Morgo used his own dark magic on her. Thunder crackled overhead as dark clouds swirled together, whirling downwards, swirling around them.</p>
<p>And then suddenly, as quickly as they appeared, they vanished.</p>
<p>Morgo glanced upwards, but they were gone.</p>
<p>“What the-” he started, but was interrupted when he was suddenly thrust off Golia by an invisible force. He flew threw the air, slamming into a rock, and fell to the ground. He immediately pushed up, trying to get up, but he was pinned down by white light.</p>
<p>And Golia was standing over him.</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks for showing how to use my magic,” said Golia, “I thought you said you weren’t stupid, but it seems we all make mistakes. And in your case, you’ve made a very deadly mistake. Or two. And I’m going to kill you for it.”</p>
<p>Morgo strained against Golia’s magic, but with the light of the <em>Cuil Calad </em>under her control, he was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too overpowered. Golia smirked at his fruitless attempts, and slowly leaned over him.</p>
<p>Light swamped him, bright and pure, and began pouring into him. And then it pushed outwards.</p>
<p>It was agonising. Morgo screamed. He pushed against the magic, he tried to use his own magic, but somehow, Golia had blocked it off.</p>
<p>Morgo guessed she could sense he could do nothing, as she pushed harder, and the pain intensified. Morgo screamed louder, his voice cracking.</p>
<p>As Morgo screamed, writhing on the ground, <em>tears </em>running down his face, Golia felt happier than she ever felt before. Finally, there was justice for her sister’s death. She could feel Morgo’s life draining away, and with it, her sense of purpose. What was she to do now?</p>
<p>Luckily for her, that problem was solved for her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she was jerked backwards by a flaming whip. The light faded from Morgo, and he sprang to his feet. He ran at Golia, but a soldier shoved him to the side. Two more grabbed him, and he pulled himself free. They grabbed him again, and four more soldier joined them, and hauled him off, to heal him at the camp.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Golia was getting tossed around in the air by Naura’s flaming whip.  Her arms flailed wildly, trying to pry the whip from her chest as it crushed her lungs, but it was wrapped tight around her.</p>
<p>Naura slammed her into the ground, and she rolled away, panting. Naura advanced on her, grinning evilly.</p>
<p>He was going to kill her.</p>
<p>Golia screamed, and her magic flared up, wrapping around her in a protective shield. And then she lost control. It spiralled away from her, and came crashing down. And then it sharply turned, and funnelled down her throat. It entered her heart, and there it seized her. Slowly at first, but faster and faster every second, her body began to change. Arms morphed into legs, and thick hair sprouted from her follicles. She felt her joints realigning, creaking and cracking loudly.</p>
<p>Something began to grow from here body. She looked down in horror-and it was no longer her body.</p>
<p>She was a spider.</p>
<p>A huge, hairy spider.</p>
<p> That threw a spanner in the works.</p>
<p>Naura must have sensed her confusion, as he smiled.</p>
<p>“When Eru created the world, the great spider Ihingril granted the Vala her magic, so they could create civilisations, and keep the world good. Her spinnerets spun forth her magic, into what we now call the <em>Cuil Calad. </em>When you absorbed her magic, well, as you can see, you gave yourself the ability to shapeshift into a spider. And now you have a huge, unprotected underbelly, making you rather easy to kill. I suppose I should thank you for making my life this easy, but I’m not the thanking type.”</p>
<p>Golia growled at him. Naura ran at her, discarding his whip and drawing his sword <em>Arnoril, </em>Flame of the East. As he jabbed at her stomach, her magic surged to the point, deflecting the blow. Golia went crazy, kicking at him with her huge hairy legs, and stabbing at him with her stinger. Finally, she got him, just behind the neck. He dropped like a stone.</p>
<p>A piercing shriek split the air. A young boy, maybe ten years of age, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>“Dad!” he screamed, and ran over to Naura. He hugged him tight murmuring softly to him. Naura moaned, and foaming spewed out of his mouth, and he began to shake.</p>
<p>As Golia stepped towards them, going in for the kill, he turned his tear-stained face up at her, waiting for death.</p>
<p>She raised her stinging, intending to plunge it through them both in one blow, but her vision blurred. The boy’s face changed into her sister’s. And she couldn’t kill him. And she couldn’t put him through what she went through. No matter how evil Naura was.</p>
<p>Although, she supposed that she was doing the boy a favour. Naura couldn’t possibly have been a good father. Maybe one day, he’d thank her. So the stinger came down, missing the boy by a hair’s breadth, piercing his ribcage, and destroying his heart.</p>
<p>He went limp.</p>
<p>He was dead.</p>
<p>The boy’s screams would haunt her for a while.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t find it in herself to care, as she set off after Morgo, and her revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>